


Fight 'em until you can't

by thetaememe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Sick Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetaememe/pseuds/thetaememe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is stuck at the hospital and not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight 'em until you can't

**Author's Note:**

> The story is mine, but the idea is shamelessy stolen from tumblr.  
> Rated teen and up just to be sure, there's really nothing more than some language and a really bad pun about blowjobs.

Jensen does not like this.  
Well, that's an understatement. He hates this. This is the worst thing even since the invention of decaf coffee.  
Chris doesn't seem to get it. In fact, he looks irritably amused and Jensen really wants to punch that little smug smile out of his best friend's face. Only he can't.

“I hate this” he informs Chris. 

“That has to be the tenth time you said that today. And it's only five in the afternoon” Chris replies, looking even more amused.

“Well, it's true. This place is horrible. I don't want to be here. I don't need to be here.”

“This is a rather nice hospital and you're being your usual over-exaggerating self. And you do need to be here, you're looking pathetic over there. By the way, you didn't thank me for the flowers.” 

God, Jensen is going to murder Chris. As soon as he can get up. Because right now? He really can't, he's practically buried under a pile of pillows. And that's the only reason he can't get up. Shut up, Chris. 

“Your flowers suck almost as much as you do.”

“Sure Jenny, keep lying to yourself. Your little gay heart loves those flowers and that's why you keep them near your bed”

“I keep them there because I can't fucking move, you idiot! MY WHOLE BODY HURTS!”

Again, that stupid smirk. God, Jensen needs new friends. 

“That's why you need to be in the hospital. Besides, they're letting you leave on Thursday. You're lucky you didn't get seriously injured.” Chris' face becomes dark “you fucking scared us all Jensen. Don't do that again.”

“Sorry” Jensen whispers. He suddenly feels bad. He was really irresponsible and he can see the worry on his friends' faces. He's a terrible human being. He's stupid. And the flowers Chris brought him aren't really that bad, they're actually nice and they don't deserve the hate they're getting. Jensen shouldn't hate the flowers. He informs Chris that the roses are beautiful and he doesn't hate anyone, then promptly starts to cry like a little bitch.  
Chris just looks amused again and Jensen is a bit annoyed that he isn't being taken seriously. 

“Damn, Jenny, you are a walking show when you're on pain killers. Too bad Danneel didn't let me record you, that would have been some good blackmail material.”  
Jensen just sniffles and hides under the pillows. He hates Chris.

 

Sometimes, when Jensen can't sleep he watches stupid shows on TV. He actually kind of enjoys some of them, though he will deny it under torture. A lot of them are about stupid people. Stupid people getting hurt in stupid ways, stupid people saying extremely stupid things on talk shows and stupid people eating crazy things, including plastic bags, glass and couches. Yes, the last one was real.  
Jensen never thought he would fall into the first category, though now he recognizes that he's been moderately stupid. Ok, who is he kidding?  
Climbing on a old and half-broken ladder is somewhat stupid, but doing so with a broken ankle and while on painkillers is downright idiotic behavior.  
Whatever. He just wanted to change the light bulb and couldn't bother to wait for Mike to come and do it for him. And his ankle was almost completely healed! Long story short, Mike found him passed out on the floor , blood seeping out of his head and almost had an heart attack. Then he panicked and called an ambulance and every single one of their friends.  
Turned out that Jensen didn't get hurt that bad, just a little wound on the head, no trauma or internal bleeding or anything, but the doctor sternly stated that he could have died.  
They had decided to keep him in the hospital for the night, much to Jensen's discontent. He was fine! He was totally ready to go home! 

Of course, he's proven wrong by a fever that comes in the night and leaves him trembling and fucking sore all over when it goes away after a few hours.

That was last week. The doctor wanted to keep him “just to be sure everything's fine” even after it was clear that the fever was unrelated to any possible head injury and was in fact just the flu virus going around. Jensen is going to be released the day after tomorrow, after they take his cast off since his ankle is good now, but he's still under a lot of painkillers and buried under the large pillows that he demanded when he was told he had to stay at the hospital.  
He hates life.

 

It's six in the afternoon now and Chris just left. Jensen is buried under his pillows and barely glances up as his nurse enters the room, probably to check on him or something. Only, it's not the sweet, middle-aged nurse he's got used to see.  
This nurse is a tall, muscular, absolutely fucking gorgeous man. He looks like he belongs on a movie set, or a billboard advertising underwear. Even his standard nurse scrubs look obscene on him. This feels like the beginning of a porno. Except that Jensen still feels like shit and his almost sure he can't get it up, even for Adonis right there, and doesn't it just suck? Or not suck. Not much sucking anything in the near future for Jensen. Eh.  
Also, the nurse probably knows how stupid Jensen's incident was and thinks he's an idiot was and also Jensen probably looks like shit and when was the last time he even tried to comb his hair? Oh God.  
Incredibly Hot Nurse™ smiles at him and, really, teeth shouldn't be so white.

“Good morning, I'm Jared. Don't worry I just have to check your medical record real quick and then I'll be gone.”

Jensen just hides further into the pillows. He hates this. Why is this guy so hot? What the fuck? It's not fair, Jensen can look hot too, but right now he must appear like the lovechild of a zombie and a drug addict. Not fair. And what does this “Jared” think he's doing, waltzing here all perfect and charming? He has absolutely no right. This is absolutely not the painkillers talking, no matter what Chris would say. Jensen is completely sober and rightfully annoyed by this stupid nurse's perfection.

 

“Mr. Ackles? Are you alright?” Jared has apparently already checked everything and is now looking at him curiously.

“Fight me” murmurs Jensen from under the pillows. That's right, motherfucker. Thinking he can be all handsome and shit and make Jensen develop a crush on him so fast it's embarrassing. Jensen is ready to fight.

“Excuse me?” Jared sounds confused. 

Jensen emerges a bit from his pillow fort and weakly waves a fist in Jared's general direction. His drugged up brain is not really good at coordination right now.

“Fight me” he repeats. He struggles a bit. 

Jared smiles again, this time amused rather than polite. He takes of a pillow and rearrange Jensen into a new position, despite Jensen's clearly bothered wiggles. 

“Maybe later” he says. Then smiles once again and leaves the room.

Stupid handsome fucker. At least, Jensen realizes, his new position is really more comfortable.

 

 

Since Jensen is unlucky, he gets all the worst things in life, including terrible symptoms whenever he gets sick.  
He coughs again. Damn, what a fine day. He's still on painkillers and he's pretty sure he all but tried to engage a fight with his utterly gorgeous nurse.  
He's wallowing in misery thinking about it, and also about all the stuff he could be doing instead of being stuck in a bed. It's not that his life is so exciting itself, but for one, Jensen happens to like it and two, he enjoys self-pity and brooding, so there's that. Call him dramatic, he doesn't care.  
His thought on the misery of his situation is interrupted by his new nurse. Jared is still smiling at him, still in his scrubs and, oh look! Still hot.  
To be honest, now Jensen is more lucid and admits that he made a fool of himself in front of Jared. Nice. The guy he kind of (read: desperately) wants to bang thinks he's an idiot and he's not completely wrong either.  
He can feel a blush spreading on his face, so he tries to hide it. He could make a joke. Yeah, that's Jensen, funny and likeable.

“Fight me” he tries to say. But his sore throat gets in the way and he starts coughing before he can  
finish talking, a really harsh cough that gives him some trouble breathing.  
Talk about embarrassing. Jensen is never trying to speak to Jared again.

Jared waits until Jensen is breathing normally again and then grins.

“I won't fight you, I already know you'd win” he chuckles. 

He then proceeds to take Jensen's pressure.  
Jensen just lets Jared do his work, too embarrassed to notice that holy shit Jared is actually touching him. By the time he's finished, Jensen is still utterly ashamed of himself.

“Everything seems just fine” Jared announces, scribbling something down before leaving.

 

Thursday has finally arrived and Jensen is drug-free and cast-free. He's blissfully drinking his coffee while waiting for Chris to come and pick him up. This is the finest day ever. Finally he gets to have nice food and a nice bed and fucking decent coffee.  
The only downside is that he hasn't seen Jared since the day before. He would have liked to apologize for his embarrassing behavior and maybe, just maybe use his newly sober brain to find out if Jared my be interested in going on a date or ten with him.

“Mr Ackles”. Speak of the devil. Jared is here in the hospital hall, grinning as usual. “You forgot to sign one of the papers.”

And of course Jensen has embarrassed himself once again. The universe must think it's funny to torture a poor man like this.

“Sorry” he says and quickly grabs the form, reading it briefly before signing. He hands it back to Jared, subtly (he hopes) checking him out for what has to be the last time. Chances are he will never see this beautiful man again. Maybe Chris has a point when he claims Jensen's is a bit too dramatic.

“Have a nice day, Jensen” Jared says, the usual blinding grin on his face.

“You... you too” he replies. 

He thinks maybe he should say something else, something crazy like a marriage proposal, but of course Jared is already walking away.  
Jensen sighs and turns to his coffee for comfort, only to stare at his cup incredulous.  
Well not at the cup exactly, but at the little slip of paper underneath it.  
It's the coffee receipt he left on the counter, but there's a phone number neatly written on it, just underneath the question “fight me?”

**Author's Note:**

> first time in years i've written anything, so don't be too mean!  
> jk, criticism is welcomed and nice comments and kudos are too.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
